percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Trevor Munch
''"After all that? To be tossed aside like its nothing, to be unloved?" ''- Trevor to Percy and Annabeth as he starts to die Trevor Munch was the name of A child of Athena that lived after the events of the Titan War. He knew Percy Jackson since his first quest. He was one of the first people killed by the Angel of Death. History Trevor Munch lived at camp half-blood for at least 4 years. He met Percy Jackson during his first quest. He was the last person in camp to have been claimed because of a curse he has sustained during the Battle of Manhatten. After the war, The Hunters of Artemis and the Campers of Camp Half-Blood have one last game of capture the flag. During which, he figured out that the hunters have been cheating all along and spoiled them from copying Annabeth's plan. He is then put in a division with Annabeth and Percy and go find the Hunters' flag. After an ambush, they got separated and the Percy and Annabeth went on to win the game. However, in the midst of the game, 5 hunters was attacked and killed by an individual going by the Angel of Death. Trevor watched this all went down nearby and when everyone found the bodies of the Hunters he was about to reveal the killer before he was shot with a Centar Blood laced arrow. The next day Percy spoke at his burial shroud when he was claimed by Athena to be his son since the curse was broken with his death. Personality Trevor is designated a goofball and a slacker never gave a problem much thought. He would often act out to get peopleʻs attention much to the annoyance of Annabeth and other campers. However, this was just a cover for his insecurity and awkwardness. He is fully aware that he is not liked by his peers and that he is regarded as a nuisance. He hopes to point out that he is just as clever as he is "Annoying" most of the campers fail to notice that. Till he died Trevor believed that the people at the camp did not care for him, making him feel unloved. Relationship Percy Jackson The two had met during the events of the Lightning Thief and why they are not close friends they do care about each other to an extent, as Trevor has shown to annoy Percy on occasion and after his death, Percy mourn him greatly as seeing that he had known him for so long. His last words leave a lasting impact on Percy as he questions if the two of them were really friends Annabeth Chase For the longest time, Annabeth could not stand Trevor and found him annoying and insensitive and she would constantly be up fed up with him. Trevor openly mocks Annabeth's intelligence and her skill shown by when he stole Annabeth's Knife right under her nose. However, this is unintentional as Trevor only wanted to make people laugh and never meant to make Annabeth angry. After his death, Annabeth shows great remorse in the way she had treated Trevor even more so when she finds out that he was her half-brother. She feels guilty that he felt so alone as he diedCategory:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Athena Category:Camp Half-Blood campers Category:Angel of Death